


Trip

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, Roadtrip, Tie-Dye, classic, hippie van, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "It's... a hippie van?" Shin-Ae voiced as she scratched the back of her head. "I thought Wolkswagen stopped production of these."





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 20: Classic

"Soooo whatcha think?" The redhead questioned as he showed off the vehicle.

 

"Far out man." Soushi complimented.

 

"It's nice." Dieter concurred.

 

"It's... a hippie van?" Shin-Ae voiced as she scratched the back of her head. "I thought Wolkswagen stopped production of these."

 

"Yes! The last of it's kind." Yeong-Gi responded as he pat the metal door with a bright smile.

 

"I bought it off of someone on Greglist."

 

"Didn't you stop to think that you could have been scammed?" She questioned with an uplifted brow.

 

"But I didn't though." He countered.

 

"Thankfully."

 

"You guys know what this means!!!" Soushi shouted as he shot up from the pavement, pointing a finger into the air.

 

"Roadtrip!!!! We can have all sorts if adventures with this thing." He babbled excitedly as he hugged the van.

 

"It does sound fun. I'm up for it." Dieter injected.

 

"Where would we go? Do you guys have a destination in mind?" Shin-Ae questioned as she rested her chin on her knees.

 

"Wherever the road takes us of course!" Yeong-Gi piped.

 

"What if we get lost?" Shin-Ae tried again.

 

"Some beautiful paths can't be discovered without getting lost." Dieter whispered as he looked at her through the corner of his eye.

 

"You stole that off of Greatreads!! You think you're slick mate?" Soushi guffawed as he doubled over.

 

"Shut up Soushi!" The blond male shouted as his ears tipped red from embarrassment.

 

"You can contact Maya and Rika and ask them if they'd like to join in on the fun. Then we'll decide on a date to leave." Yeong-Gi offered as he looked down at Shin-Ae.

 

"'Kay." She mumbled.

 

"This is gonna be awesome!!" Everybody's gonna be jealous when they see us riding around in this classic ride." The brunet smirked, envisioning the envious faces of onlookers.

 

"I should probably invest in some tie-die apparel to go along with the van." Soushi thought aloud.

 

"I don't think that's nece-" The blond couldn't finish his sentence.

 

"Just let me enjoy this Dieter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
